Evil Presence
by Emerald Space2
Summary: Sakuragi has turned into a mosquito! Nyahahahaha!


Title: Evil Presence ( written by: Emerald Space2 _and_ WLY. Emerald Space2 wrote most of it though, while WLY thought up most of the story. )  
  
It was a dark and stormy night..  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi could feel they were here. They were lurking everywhere, watching... waiting for the right moment.  
  
They could be dangerous... and Sakuragi knew he had to fight them. Even though he was weaponless, he was confident he could overcome them.  
  
He could feel their presence... he could feel the prickling on his skin....  
  
"DIE MOSQUITO!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Sakuragi laughed evilly as he mercilessly watch the mosquito struggle to death beneath his thumb. Squish, squish. He lifted up his hand and there was a patch of blood on his arm.  
  
Suddenly, Sakuragi was surrounded with a strange, red aura.  
  
"What is happening--?!" Sakuragi cried as his surroundings grew bigger and bigger.  
  
Wait a minute, everything else wasn't getting bigger - he was shrinking in size!  
  
You shall understand the suffering of the weaker creatures.... a calm lady voice echoed inside his head.  
  
Noo... this can't be! This just can't be!  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi has turned into a mosquito.  
  
***  
  
Everything looks so... different....  
  
Now Sakuragi has turned into a mosquito, he has got an excellent night- vision. The used-to-be-very-dark room is now can be seen clearly.  
  
Wait, now that I am a mosquito, I can terrorize that baka kitsune, Rukawa! Nyahahahahhahahhaha!  
  
Under the night sky, Sakuragi flew to Rukawa's house.  
  
Aha! There is that baka kitsune! Sakuragi thought as he peered through Rukawa's bedroom window.  
  
Zzzzz.. Rukawa was asleep. This is the perfect moment for Sakuragi's devilish revenge. Nyahahahahaha!  
  
(Dr. E's Science lesson: Mosquitoes can see through fair skin, so they love the colour white. So the fairer your skin is, the more clearly the mosquito can see your blood.)  
  
Ooh. I can see the blood flowing inside Rukawa's skin. Cool. Nyahahahaha!  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi flew through the window and near Rukawa's ear.  
  
"You will suffer my curse of itchiness! Nyahahahahaha!" cried Sakuragi to Rukawa. But of course, Rukawa could only hear the irritating buzzing sound of mosquitoes.  
  
Sakuragi flew towards the "baka kitsune", buzzing around Rukawa's elbow. Rukawa couldn't feel the anything of course, since mosquitoes are light creatures.  
  
I will now drain your blood! Nyahahahahahaha! I will now~~  
  
"ITAII!! BAKA KITSUNE!" Sakuragi screamed as Rukawa turned over in his bed, squashing Sakuragi.  
  
Luckily for Sakuragi, he was still alive, and he struggled to fly out of the dark-haired guy's elbow weight.  
  
Sakuragi freed himself. His mosquito's eyes caught sight of a bottle.  
  
What is that? Sakuragi asked himself, as he flew near it. Sakuragi peered at the bottle then he jumped in a conclusion.  
  
Rukawa must be diseased! Infected! Germ-infested!! Aaah!! Sakuragi immediately decided not to take Rukawa's blood, afraid that he will get the mysterious disease.  
  
(Dr E's Science lesson: Mosquitoes can get germs in them, but the germs infect them. That's why mosquitoes can pass diseases without dying themselves. Unfortunately, it is apparent that Sakuragi doesn't know this.)  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Sakuragi follows Rukawa, who was riding a bike to school.  
  
Nyahahahaha! This tensai has got the perfect plan to disturb and annoy the baka kitsune! Nyahahahaha~  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
Ah?  
  
Rukawa nearly crashed into a brown-haired girl. The girl quickly jumped aside, as her two friends pulled her away from the dangerous bike-rider.  
  
That girl... wearing the Shohoku's uniform... that's... HARUKO!  
  
Sakuragi stopped following Rukawa, now he concentrated on the beautiful Haruko. Haruko... the girl of his dreams....  
  
Sakuragi absent-mindedly followed Haruko, feeling light-headed. Then Sakuragi got an idea.  
  
"If I follow Haruko, I will know all of Haruko's secrets!" Sakuragi thought happily, grinning.  
  
~Sakuragi the mosquito followed Haruko to Shohoku~  
  
Haruko walks down the stairs with her two best pals, Matsui and Fuji.  
  
"Hey Haruko, why do always hang out with that red-head guy?" asked Matsui, the girl with luscious lips and two pigtails.  
  
"He really looks mean! He may hurt you know! You should be very careful!" said Fuji, the girl with short black hair.  
  
Sakuragi, was felt shocked and a little angry, decided to continue to listen to their conversation. He had to keep a distance from their ears, hoping that no one will notice that a pesky mosquito was hanging out with some girls.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not like Hanamichi will want to hurt me. He is actually a sweet guy and he's easy to talk to," said Haruko, smiling.  
  
Sakuragi grinned wildly to himself (try not to imagine the proboscis), now feeling a whole lot better. They enter the basketball court.  
  
Haruko loves me~ Haruko loves me~ Haruko loves me~ Sakuragi hummed to himself in pure bliss. Haruko loves~  
  
"RUKAWA-KUN!!!"  
  
Haruko's and some other girl's scream shattered Sakuragi's blissful state. Sakuragi took deep angry breaths, his eyes stung with tears.  
  
That baka kitsune! How could he always be stealing Haruko's attention away from me?!  
  
Sakuragi angrily flew towards Rukawa, his vision blurred by the tears in his eyes.  
  
~  
  
Rukawa was busily dribbling the ball. A mosquito landed on his nose.  
  
"Nyahahahaha! Kitsune! Try to play basketball with me in the way! 'Super Rookie'... HAH!" the mosquito that landed on Rukawa's nose seemed to say. It reminded Rukawa of a certain do'ahou.  
  
Rukawa tried to shoo the irritating mosquito from his nose with one hand, and dribbling the ball with the other hand.  
  
The mosquito just flew away and landed on his cheek. Even more annoyed with the mosquito, Rukawa let go of the ball, and tried to slap the mosquito, and ending up slapping his own cheek.  
  
"Rukawa, is there something wrong?" yelled Ayako from the side of the court.  
  
"Nyahahahahahaha!" the mosquito seemed to laugh at Rukawa.  
  
~  
  
Nyahahahahaha! Baka kitsune! Sakuragi cried mockingly as he flew around Rukawa's head.  
  
Sakuragi chased Rukawa as Rukawa ran towards the bench. "You can't escape from the tensai! Nyahahaha!" Sakuragi laughed. "Nyahahaha~"  
  
SSSSSKKKKKTTT!  
  
"Argh!" Sakuragi cried, as he was flung back by being sprayed by something wet and smelly. Sakuragi flew away from the source of liquid.  
  
"What was that?!" Sakuragi yelled, and he was only answered by another bad spray.  
  
Sakuragi sputtered and quickly flew for his life. He then noticed what Rukawa was holding. The black-haired guy was holding a can of 'Shelltox', revenge written all over his face.  
  
AAAAAHHHHHHH~!!!  
  
Rukawa unforgivingly chased Sakuragi the mosquito around the court with the can of Shelltox, disrupting the whole basketball practice session. Then Sakuragi heard the basketball court hall's entrance opened.  
  
"What's going on?" a familiar calm male voice rang through the basketball court.  
  
Rukawa immediately dropped the can of Shelltox.  
  
"Mr Anzai! Mrs. Ansai!" he and the rest of the basketball players loudly greeted their coach and the coach's wife, slightly bowing down.  
  
"Nyahahahahaha! Thank you old man!" Sakuragi cried, grateful to be away from Rukawa's wrath. Sakuragi flew behind Mr. Anzai and stuck his tongue out at Rukawa. (Um, try to think this as Sakuragi's head and a mosquito's body.)  
  
Rukawa's eyes narrowed at the sight of the mosquito buzzing behind Mr. Anzai's neck.  
  
"That's right kitsune! You can't catch this tensai! Nyahahaha!" laughed Sakuragi.  
  
Mr. Anzai's eyes landed on the can of Shelltox.  
  
"Whose Shelltox is that?" Mr. Anzai asked. The spectacles that he wore gave a scary glint.  
  
"It's mine," Rukawa replied, unmoved and picked up the can of Shelltox.  
  
"Nyahahaha! The kitsune will get into a lot of trouble for littering the basketball court!" Sakuragi laughed, flying around Mr. Anzai's head.  
  
There was a pin-drop silence. Only the mosquito's beating wings could be heard.  
  
"May I borrow it?" Mr. Anzai asked.  
  
"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU, OLD MAN?!" Sakuragi exclaimed with horror.  
  
"By all means," Rukawa replied, handing the Shelltox to Mr. Anzai.  
  
SSSSSKKKKKTT!!  
  
"Not again!" Sakuragi cried in agony as he flew off, with Mr. Anzai tailing him from behind. Mr. Anzai's fat was bouncing up and down as he chased Sakuragi.  
  
At least the Shohoku basketball team members had the respect to suppress the laughter and help chase the mosquito.  
  
"Please! Stop that! You're wasting your time!" Haruko yelled.  
  
Sakuragi was flying blindly, and he flew into Haruko's mouth. Haruko's eyes widened in shock and immediately spat out the mosquito.  
  
"Huh, I never knew that you could be so disgusting," Rukawa commented, purely disgusted with Haruko. Haruko bit her trembling lip, holding back the tears of pain.  
  
"Kitsune! How dare you hurt Haruko's tender heart!" Sakuragi yelled, and flew angrily into the "kitsune"'s mouth.  
  
~  
  
Rukawa was stunned and shocked. His eyes were wide with panic and he tried to spit the mosquito out but failed.  
  
"Serves you right you heartless kitsune!" Sakuragi yelled, ignoring the gross saliva that dripped on him in Rukawa's mouth.  
  
"Don't panic Rukawa! We'll help you get the mosquito out!" said Akagi, as he and the rest of the team laid Rukawa down on the floor.  
  
"Someone has got to do the opposite CPR! Ryota!" cried Ayako, rushing towards Rukawa. Ryota looked as though he was going to puke, "NO! I mean, no, Aya-chan! It's too ... indescribable! Mitsui!"  
  
"No! Not me! Akagi!" Mitsui said quickly. They all turned to Akagi, their captain.  
  
He looked relaxed and calm. He took in a deep breath and said, "You mean Akagi Haruko."  
  
"W-what?! M-me?!" Haruko asked, surprised.  
  
Without waiting anymore, Haruko immediately did something close to mouth-to- mouth on Rukawa, except it was sucking the breath from Rukawa. The Rukawa Brigade was screaming at Haruko, throwing their yellow pom-poms harshly at her.  
  
~  
  
Sakuragi could see someone doing something similar to CPR, except it was the opposite concept.  
  
Noo! How could that 'someone' be?! Could that be... Haruko-chan?!  
  
Sakuragi was green with jealousy. "I must stop this!" Sakuragi cried with jealousy as he flew out of Rukawa's mouth.  
  
~  
  
  
  
Then Mr. Anzai's wife, wearing a pink kimono turned to the Sakuragi.  
  
Now do you understand the pain of the weaker creatures?   
  
Sakuragi was shocked to hear the calm female voice mentally.  
  
Do you promise not to hurt the weaker creatures? Mrs. Anzai asked mentally to Sakuragi.  
  
"Hai! Hai! This tensai promise not to hurt weaker creatures!" Sakuragi cried.  
  
Mrs. Anzai smiled.  
  
At that moment, Rukawa was about to spray the Shelltox on the mosquito. "I got it! I got it!" Mitsui cried, running while swinging a fly swatter.  
  
SKKKKKKTTT! WHAP!  
  
Mitsui has swatted not the mosquito he knew, but the red-headed guy. Same goes with Rukawa.  
  
"Sakuragi?!" Mitsui yelled, shocked, taking a few steps backwards. Even Rukawa was surprised.  
  
"How did the do'ahou....?" Rukawa barely managed to ask. "Sakuragi... but the mosquito...?" Kogure was at loss, so were the rest of the basketball team.  
  
Mrs. Anzai looked at the team members' faces, one by one. They wore puzzled looks, and Mrs. Anzai didn't look so pleased.  
  
~  
  
In the end, the whole of the basketball team, including Mr. Anzai turned into mosquitoes. They all blamed and attacked Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
The end. 


End file.
